


Dave & Tavros Have A Barbecue

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [58]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Some days, there were days in which you had a desire for certain kinds of foods and feelings - the sensation, for example, of a July barbecue. Unfortunately, Dave lived in a small apartment in a high-rise in Texas, did not go outside enough to know any of his neighbors that may have had a grill, and also, it was in the middle of winter break, and not the summer, when July barbecues were known by most to happen.Still, you could fake it admirably with some time, effort, and a gas stove.58/365
Relationships: Tavros Nitram & Dave Strider
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 6





	Dave & Tavros Have A Barbecue

Some days, there were days in which you had a desire for certain kinds of foods and feelings - the sensation, for example, of a July barbecue. Unfortunately, Dave lived in a small apartment in a high-rise in Texas, did not go outside enough to know any of his neighbors that may have had a grill, and also, it was in the middle of winter break, and not the summer, when July barbecues were known by most to happen.

Still, you could fake it admirably with some time, effort, and a gas stove.

Dave awkwardly kicked some trash out of the way as he opened the apartment door for Tavros, watching him wheel himself through, just barely managing to squeeze himself into the junk-ridden space. He had spent about three hours the previous day just clearing clutter for once, taking out trash, tossing it down the chute at the end of the hallway, kicking things away under the couch, into corners, clearing a path just wide enough for a wheelchair to make its way through. Bro had talked to him about it, of course, not because Bro seemed to care about Tavros (frankly, Dave was unsure if he was even aware of the visit) but more that he was impressed that Dave was taking initiative and cleaning without being pestered for once.

Well, of course he was! He wouldn't want to leave a bad first impression on someone seeing his living space. If Dave ever considered the possibility that people he enjoyed the presence of would be upset with him, he would probably freak out a little. Sixteen year olds had a poor handling of their emotions like that.

"Hey. I got the goods!" Tavros said, slinging a grocery bag onto the nearest plastic table. Already, the stove had been heating up and a poorly treated cast iron pan that Bro got on a goof because of some youtube channel was busy being rendered smoking hot by the flame beneath it.

"Aw, hell yeah, what's the score? What sort of insane loot did we rake in today?" Dave asked, keeping watch on Tavros out of the corner of his eye as his friend from afar wheeled into the center of the room, gently spinning around every which way to keep his eyes on all the couch cushions and the television and the various puppets strewn about in varying states of both distress and murder. "Sugar cookie dough and hot dogs?"

Tavros spun around to face Dave, frowning, looking down at his own sandals-and-socks feet. "Sorry, there wasn't a lo--"

"FUCK yeah!" Dave roared like an animal, ripping the package of all beef Hebrew Nationals open with his bare hands and immediately sending a hotdog skyward, where a small webcam watched it fall like a bullet onto a nearby puppet, splattering in an uncomfortable fashion on impact into hot dog goo. Dave only noticed insofar as he was slightly embarassed, proceeding to dump all the hot dogs into the cast iron pan, where they immediately began popping, sizzling, and screaming, hissing loudly as the water was flash boiled out of their charring skin. "Bro, this is going to be the best winter barbecue ever."

"Really, you think so? I b-brought some Pokemon cards... and some Yu-Gi-Oh cards... and some Magic the Gathering... cards?" Tavros asked, recoiling slightly as the words exited his mouth, reaching around to grab his fully loaded backpack off of the back arms of his wheelchair and gently placing it onto his lap, unzipping it, revealing three neatly stacked lunchboxes. He popped the top one open to reveal an absolutely gobsmacking amount of playing cards, rubber banded together, slightly frayed and yellowing at the edges from being purchased secondhand. "I think that sounds... like fun?"

Dave's enthusiasm was entirely real. "Bro, I have no fucking clue how to play literally any of those. I think I understand geometry more than I understand Wizards the Fuckening. But what else are you supposed to do at barbecues, socialize with relatives? Nah, fuck that."

One of the hot dogs burst open with a loud _pop_ , immediately somersaulting into the air and plonking back down into the pan with a thunderous sound. Dave turned his attention to it just long enough to give it a shake, to ensure the prodigious amounts of oblong meat tubes did not get too burnt to be eat. "There's a foldable table on top the couch cushion, wanna go set us up?"

Tavros smiled, feeling flush with that lovely emotion we called "friendship". "H-hell yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
